narutoshippudenfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Hyūga
'Hinata Hyūga '''is a kunoichi and the former heiress of the Hyūga clan. Because of her meek disposition, her father doubted that she was suited for the responsibilities of leading the clan, much less life as a ninja, leading him to disinherit her. Background Hinata is the oldest daughter of Hiashi Hyūga. When she was still a child, Hinata was almost kidnapped by the-then Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who was visiting Konoha under the guise of signing a peace treaty between their two villages. Hiashi killed him and saved Hinata, setting in motion the events that would become known as the "Hyūga Affair". Because Hiashi was the head of the Hyūga clan, Hinata was raised to be its heiress and her family expected great things from her. But even at a young age, her father came to believe that Hinata was not suited for the role of heiress, as she struggled under his gruesome training regime, on top of him also believing that her timid personality prevented her from truly excelling. When Hinata's younger sister Hanabi started displaying superior talent, Hiashi began to reconsider Hinata's selection as heiress. In the anime, Hinata and Hanabi were pitted against each other to determine who would one day lead the Hyūga. Because Hinata was unwilling to harm Hanabi - a hesitation Hanabi did not share - she was defeated, disappointing her father. Hinata was then disinherited and turned over to the care of Kurenai Yūhi. On a snowy day - the day of her enrolment in Konoha's Academy - Hinata was picked on by three bullies because of her unusual eyes. Naruto Uzumaki, despite not knowing her, immediately came to her defence, but he was outnumbered and knocked unconscious, and the bullies damaged the red scarf he was wearing. When he regained consciousness, Hinata thanked him for helping her and returned his scarf to him, but he let her keep it. Hinata started watching Naruto from that point onwards, and by doing so saw Naruto's desire to gain attention and his struggle to exceed the low expectations others had for him. Despite this, Naruto never lost faith in himself or his dream to become the Hokage. Hinata was inspired by this and started emulating Naruto, adopting his refusal to never give up as a means of earning her father's approval. In the anime, Hinata's growing affections for Naruto were noticed by the Hyūga's elders, who warned her to stay away from him. Personality Hinata is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Her father's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Hinata's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. Appearance In Part II, she dons a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to black. Hinata switches to the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War, though she does not seem to use a forehead protector while wearing it. Abilities Plot (Naruto Shippuden) Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Two-and-a-half years after Naruto left Konoha to train, Hinata heads to a meeting with Kiba and Shino. As she approaches them, she sees them talking to Naruto. She screams in surprise and hides behind a fence while she tries to build up the courage to greet him. Having heard her scream, Naruto investigates the source and, finding Hinata, says hello to her, inadvertently making her collapse from shock. Naruto invites Team 8 to help him on a mission to find Sasuke, but they can't since they've already got another assignment. Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Hinata attends Asuma Sarutobi's funeral. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Kakashi Hatake recruits Team 8's members to help him investigate one of Orochimaru's recently-discovered bases. During their investigation, they are attacked by some of Orochimaru's subordinates, Team Guren. When Kiba struggles against Nurari, Hinata switches to him, using her Byakugan to navigate through the smoke Nurari employs. The team's leader, Guren, soon traps Team 8 in her Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique. Although the labyrinths reflective surface makes it difficult for her to focus with her Byakugan, Hinata is able to locate Guren and defeat one of her Jade Crystal Clones, but is then encased in a crystal prison, where she remains until found by Team 7. When the come across the Three-Tails, Hinata is assigned to a team tasked with sealing it. They are interrupted by Team Guren before they can complete the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, prompting Konoha to recall them and send Anbu to seal the Three-Tails in their place. Itachi Pursuit Mission Team 7 and 8 are combined into an Eight Man Squad with the mission of locating Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha. When the split up to search, Naruto, because he's a target of the Akatsuki, is given a protective escort in the form of Hinata, Yamato, and Bull. Their group is soon confronted by Kabuto Yakushi, who offers them intel on Akatsuki and its members. Noticing something strange about Kabuto, Hinata examines him with her Byakugan and discovers that a third of his body has been taken over by Orochimaru's remains. Kabuto escapes and they later regroup with the rest of the team. Kiba is able to find Sasuke's trail, which they begin following. Fated Battle Between Brothers As they near Sasuke's location, they are intercepted by Tobi of the Akatsuki. They make repeated attempts to kill or capture him, but every attack passes through him without sign of damage. Suspecting a genjutsu is being used, Hinata searches the area with her Byakugan to locate a caster, but can find nobody. She focuses on Tobi's chakra signature to try and understand how is ability works, but is mystified when it simply vanishes. Tobi leaves them when he receives news that Itachi has died while fighting Sasuke. Hinata uses her Byakugan to locate where their fight took place and they rush to reach Sasuke before Tobi does, but they are too late and cannot rediscover his trail. Six-Tails Unleashed In the anime, Katsuyu meets them as they return to Konoha to give them a new mission, helping the Tsuchigumo clan protect its forbidden technique: The ☀Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth . Kakashi sends Team 7 to complete the mission to the village with Team 8. Pain's Assault When Pain's Assault on Konoha begins, Hinata joins her teammates in defending the village. Pain later destroys the village, but Hinata is saved from harm by Katsuyu. Hinata's bodyguard, Ko Hyuga, is not as fortunate, but he refuses Hinata's attempts to find him medical attention. Hinata watches as Naruto fights Pain alone, initially obeying Katsuyu's and Ko's instructions not to interfere. After Naruto is captured by Pain's Deva Path, however, Hinata does not hesitate to come to his defense, forcing the Deva Path away from him. Naruto pleads for her to run away, telling her that she can't defeat Pain. Despite knowing this already, she tells Naruto that she will fight Pain because, after years of watching him and improving herself by following his example, Hinata loves Naruto and will do what she can to protect him. Five Kage Summit News reaches Konoha of Sasuke's recent activity with Akatsuki, specifically his attack against Kumogakure-ninja. Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 11 (while Naruto was absent) decide that Sasuke can no longer be allowed to implicate Konoha in his criminal deeds and they resolve to personally kill him. When Naruto returns to Konoha after learning of this and having his own confrontation with Sasuke, he requests that they leave dealing with Sasuke to him. Power In the anime, Hinata is part of a team of reinforcements sent to Tonika Village to help Team 7 in the fight against Kabuto Yakushi. Hinata attempts to stop the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone from taking chakra from Naruto, but she fails and is saved by Neji. Paradise Life on a Boat ''Main article: Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, Hinata meets with Kurenai and is told that several members of the Konoha 11 have encountered Naruto while he travels to the Land of Lightning. When Hinata is summoned to a meeting with the Fifth Hokage, Hinata is hopeful that she will also get sent on such a mission. After much searching for where exactly the Hokage is, Hinata is disappointed to learn that the Hokage only wants to discuss Neji's selection to lead the Hyūga during the approaching Fourth Shinobi World War. She is later invited to Yakiniku Q to have dinner with other girls in her age group. The dinner's conversation turns to Naruto, during which Hinata realises that she doesn't need to go on a mission with Naruto to be able to help him. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Hinata is placed alongside Neji in the Second Division. Their entire division is sent to intercept a large segment of the White Zetsu Army, which Neji and Hinata join forces in attacking after Kitsuchi unearths the Zetsu army. Although the Zetsus suffer heavy casualties, their numbers are too great and the fight becomes one of attrition. After a day of fighting, Neji collapses from exhaustion, at which point Hinata takes responsibility for monitoring the Second Division's perimeter with her Byakugan. Shino encourages her not to over-exert herself, but she assures him that she doesn't mind since she's fighting to keep Naruto safe. In the anime, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino investigate a possible breach of the Allied Shinobi Forces' perimeter. They discover several White Zetsus within Allied territory, and in the fight to destroy them Hinata is knocked unconscious. One Zetsu impersonates her and successfully pretends to be her for a time using its knowledge of her feelings for Naruto, but Kiba and Shino eventually discover it and, after defeating it, rescue Hinata.52 On the second day of the war, Hinata helps members of the Second Division escape the area of Neji's fight with the reincarnated Kidōmaru. She later finds Neji unconscious with Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata examines their bodies with her Byakugan and discovers that their chakra flow has completely stopped. She reports this to Inoichi Yamanaka, who is able to use the information to help Naruto save them. Hinata tearfully hugs Neji when he wakes ups. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Hinata and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces are sent to assist Naruto in his battle with the Ten-Tails. Recognising how crucial Naruto is to the war's victory, Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi join forces to block attacks directed at him. Neji and Hiashi quickly become preoccupied protecting other Allies from the Ten-Tails too, leaving only Hinata to defend Naruto. The Ten-Tails fires several volleys of wood projectiles at him, which Hinata uses her body to defend him from. Neji in turn uses his body to defend her and is mortally wounded because of it. As he dies, Neji observes that Hinata was willing to die for Naruto, which he uses as evidence that Naruto is responsible for more lives than his own. He then dies from his injuries and Hinata cries for him. Naruto is disheartened by the deaths of Neji and others in the Alliance. When he starts to show signs of giving up, Hinata brings him back senses by reminding him of his vow to not let any of his friends die. Although Neji may be dead, he will live on so long as others continue the fight that he gave his life for. Therefore, Naruto must stay true to the creed he has been using for so long and that she has long since adopted for herself: to not give up. Naruto's resolve is renewed and he thanks her for standing by his side. He then takes her hand and transfers some chakra to her, giving her a version 1-like shroud that protects her and augments her attacks against the Ten-Tails. As Naruto leads the Alliance's attacks against the Ten-Tails, his arm becomes dislocated. Hinata sets it back in place, allowing him to remove the Ten-Tails from the control of Madara and Obito Uchiha. The extended fighting eventually starts to tire Naruto out, so Hinata rallies a defence around him while Sakura Haruno heals him. She later joins Team 8's attack on the Ten-Tails' clones: she starts performing the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on a Ten-Tails mini-clone, but stumbles midway and fears she may not be able to complete it. By thinking of Neji and Naruto, she finds the resolve to follow through to its end and defeats the clone. She then prepares to use her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki When the Ten-Tails suddenly disappears from the battlefield, Sakura asks what Hinata saw with her Byakugan. Hinata explains that she saw the Ten-Tails being absorbed into Obito, meaning he has become its jinchūriki. Because of the abilities this grants Obito, Hinata and most of the rest of the Alliance stand no chance against him and must leave the fighting to others such as Naruto. But Hinata remains alert for opportunities to contribute and pitches in when they emerge, first by joining the rest of the Konoha 11 in hitting Obito with one of Naruto's Rasengan, and then by assisting the rest of the Alliance with pulling the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's body. With Obito defeated, Naruto goes off to fight Madara, leaving the Allied Shinobi Forces to fight a final Zetsu. As they struggle against the Zetsu, Kiba senses Naruto's return to their battlefield and Hinata seeks him out with her Byakugan. She becomes horrified as she notices that his heartbeat is slowing and runs to him to provide assistance, but she collapses from exhaustion midway and can only plead Neji to help Naruto. When Madara cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the world, Hinata alongside most people are immobilised by the genjutsu and restrained by the Ten-Tails' roots. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes While trapped, Hinata dreams of sitting on a park bench with Naruto while they are watched in secret by Neji and Hanabi. Naruto and Sasuke eventually release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, freeing Hinata and the rest of the world and thus ending the Fourth Shinobi World War. They all return to Konoha to bury the dead from the war, with Team Kurenai and Naruto paying their respects at the mass funeral. Trivia * The name "Hinata" means "place in the sun". It can be written with the same kanji as her family name "Hyūga" (日向).